1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hinge system adapted to be mounted on the body of a door provided in the entrance, and an entrance and exit of a room, or of a kitchen door, etc.,
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art or conventional hinge systems mounted on door bodies, their hinge members are usually mounted on stile members of door bodies as follows. Stating in brief, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, fasteners (such as, for example, bolts) D are passed from inside the mounting end of the stile member C of the door body through insertion holes E perforated through the wall of the stile member C and then threadably engaged with screw-threaded holes B formed in a hinge member A for purposes of fixedly securing the door body, and then the fasteners or bolts D are fully tightened thereby mounting the hinge member A on the stile member C of the door body. (Refer, for example, to U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,381).
In the above-mentioned prior art hinge system, however, after the hinge member A is located at a predetermined position on the stile member C of the door body, the fixing bolts D are passed one by one from inside the narrow mounting end of the stile member C through the insertion holes E in the stile member C, and threadably engaged with the screw-threaded holes B formed in the hinge member A, and then the fasteners are tightened fully. Therefore, the operation itself is troublesome and, in particular, in case long bolts are used as the fasteners, it is very difficult to perform the hinge attaching operations.